Dragonball Z Dance Dance Revolution
by coumarin-chan
Summary: Trunks and Goten run amock during the bad weather. Raditz trashes the Son's family computer. What can a PS2 do to prevent escalation of the insanity!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dance Dance Revolution OR Dragonball/Z/GT. All Lyrics or references to these belong to their respective owners. I don't own them.**_

* * *

**DBZ – Dance Dance Revolution**

* * *

One day, post internet incidents **(AN: See "Saiyans and the internet don't mix.")** Trunks and Goten were at Mt. Paozu, sitting in front of the TV. They were struck with awe of the graphics and rather funky music currently playing from the Dolby Surround Sound™ speakers. 

After many months of ceaseless nagging, and the prospect of having her house intact when the chibi's were getting some form of exercise, ChiChi had decided to purchase a PS2. Along with that came a dance mat, two controllers, a memory card and the latest version of DDR (Dance Dance Revolution). Naturally both half-saiyans were very excited about playing with a brand new system that they hadn't been trusted with previously (for very obvious reasons too).

"Wow Trunks! Let's play!" Goten gushed excitedly. He pulled his boots off before standing on the mat then looked utterly confused. "Truuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnkssss! It says to press the X button, but I don't see one!"

"Goten you dweeb." Trunks rolled his eyes, crawling to his hands and knees. He slapped the part of the mat that had an arrow facing diagonally upwards to the left. That arrow also had a big 'X' written on it.

"Oooooh!" Goten watched the screen in a trance "Thanks Trunks, you're really smart!"

"More like you're really stupid." Trunks mumbled to himself.

"Truuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnkssss!" the lavender haired demi-saiyan twitched slightly.

"What Goten?"

"I don't know which one to play." Goten whined, in the classic Son tone. This caused Trunks to shudder again.

"Goten, just pick one that you like the sound of." Trunks sighed, staring at the screen for a few moments. If he wasn't careful, he'd end up as dumb as his younger counterpart.

"Ok! I pick… 'Marugoto'!" Goten pressed the corresponding number, fidgeting as the main screen loaded. "This is so exciting!" The chibi in orange gushed. A dancer appeared on the right side of the screen, while on the left was darkened with a picture of a mat.

The music started playing, and soon lit up arrows corresponding with parts of the mat started to fly up on the screen. Goten was soon panicking, not having the slightest clue how to play.

"TRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNKKKKSSSSSSS!" Goten whined for the third time in the last five minutes, causing the elder of the two to fall onto his side woodenly. He sat back up, twitching.

"Well according to the instructions, you have to hit the right part of the mat in time to the arrows on the screen, or hold them for the count down if there's numbers." A third voice chirped from behind the two. Sitting balanced on the back of a regular rocking chair was Turles. Goten paused his game, eyes bugging out of his head.

"Trunks, is that even possible?"

"Of course it is!" Turles smirked slightly, waving the instruction booklet. Trunks stared at Turles, mentally weighing up the laws of Physics that Turles was breaking currently.

"Actually, he was talking about how you're balanced on the back of a rocking chair, which by the laws of physics, is theoretically and practically impossible." Trunks said; sweatdropping. However, he'd learned that Turles was capable of many things, often not logically explicable. He had been living under the same house as the saiyan since he'd been revived. Turles turned back to Goten, hopping from the rocking chair to the sofa.

Goten's face brightened up as he un-paused the game "I think I get it now… I press it in time to the arrows on the screen!" Goten started bouncing from one spot to another on the mat, getting confused at the timed arrows and having to step on others at the same time. Even with his martial arts skills, it tested his reflexes very well.

"Aww Trunks, this is hard!" Goten whined as the song finally finished, giving him a score of twenty- nine thousand.

"Let me try Goten…you're obviously not doing it right." Turles chuckled as a small wrestling match started up on the mat. A couple of minutes later, one orange and blue blur flew out of the small dust cloud, landing upside down on the sofa. Little orange and blue birds flew around the rather dizzy chibi, who had swirly eyes.

"My turn." Trunks grinned victoriously before stepping onto the mat. The demi-saiyan browsed through his options before settling on 'Cha-la HEAD Cha-la'. It took abut a minute to load, in which time Trunks took the opportunity to interrogate the Goku look-alike.

"Why ARE you here anyway?"

"To watch you." Turles replied.

"Why you though?"

Turles twitched "Vegeta was going to make me wear that stupid pink apron if I didn't. Your mother decided it wasn't safe to let the 'terrible two' stay in the care of Kakarotto or Vegeta while she and Chichi went shopping."

"What about Raditz?" Trunks asked smugly.

"I think he's upstairs dismantling the computational equipment after claiming it had an alliance with the dark side, thus needed disposing." Turles grinned. Trunks blinked slowly, remembering the tale that Goten had told him not too long ago.

"Right…" he looked a little freaked out. Raditz was usually nice enough, but tended to fly off the handle occasionally. Nowhere near as bad as his mother or Chichi however. The music started to play, a happy cheerful, but random tune. Arrows soon started flashing on the screen, a lot faster than he'd anticipated. A minute into the song, he found himself struggling a little.

"Wow this is hard, almost as hard as sparring with my dad!" Trunks exclaimed while trying to reach for three arrows at the same time. Goten by this time had recovered, and was watching his best friend with some amusement, while chewing on a bar of chocolate that he'd found under the sofa cushion. Turles sweatdropped, snatching the snack from Goten.

"You have no idea how long that's been there, kid." He pointed out, noting that the chocolate had started to grow green and blue spots. "Your mother would kill me if anything happened." He sweatdropped slightly. Trunks on the other hand, was furiously bouncing from spot to spot on the dance mat in order to get the combination arrows.

**_

* * *

MEANWHILE… _**

A lone figure sat in the dark room, a manical grin on its face. The soft light from the monitor of the computer was the only form of light in the entire room. There was a warning box on the screen …

"Formatting the C: Drive will erase all data on the C: drive, Format now?"

Time seemed to slow down as the figure clicked over the 'OK' Button.

* * *

Trunks Goten and Turles paused in what they were doing as a chill passed over them…

* * *

Goku and Vegeta paused, just about to punch each other on the nose…

* * *

Broly looked up from the rack of trousers, wondering why he had the feeling of impending doom…

* * *

Chichi and Bulma looked up from their coffee…

* * *

Black spikes created dancing shadows upon the wall as a manical laugh rang throughout the Paozu mountain range.

"BWWAAAAAAHAAHAHAAHAAAA!"

Three heads poked around the doorway, staring nervously at the large figure in front of the computer screen. All three shivered, including Turles, and not many things bothered him. There were large stacks of books surrounding the large warrior, all to do with computers. They ranged from 'Windows for Dummies' right through to 'Advanced VB: How to create your own operating system'.

Raditz slowly turned toward the three, grinning almost cheesily. The expression was enough to even creep Trunks out; It was worse than the one his father wore when he was about to flip his lid. The large saiyan seemed to calm down, to the point where he started purring.

"Do you think he's done being evil?" Goten whispered to Trunks.

"I dunno, he's being scarier than when my dad was Majin."

Turles bravely crossed the room to stand over the now purring Saiya-jin, putting on his best 'Father' face. "That's enough of that. You're scaring the brats." He plunged a hand into the mane of black spikes near the top of Raditz' head, almost dragging the saiyan out of the room, "No more of that type of electrical contraption for you either; it looks broken!" Turles exclaimed; Raditz sweatdropped slightly.

"I didn't 'break' it. I just re-programmed it so it can't give people early deaths."

"What exactly do you mean by 're-programme'?" Raditz grinned

"I wiped all the memory on the machine and then created an operating system which allows only restricted access to any material that can be found on the machine and that darned 'Internet'"

Turles just shook his head almost sympathetically for the machine… and Gohan… and Goku… especially when Chichi found out. They entered the living room followed by the two demi-saiyans. Turles attempted to toss the larger saiyan onto the sofa, however, it was unfortunate that his arm had been claimed by the black hole, that was Raditz' hair.

Turles found his body being pulled through the air toward the sofa. He only realised his mistake when he crashed head first into the large saiyan already on the sofa. They both sat up, dizzy from the sudden movement.

"Do you mind?" Raditz twitched, pushing off the smaller saiyan.

"Hey, it's not MY fault that your hair is carnivorous!" Turles pouted as he slowly tried to free his arm. Fast movements had no effect other than causing the hair to close in around the limb. Goten and Trunks snickered at the situation, causing Turles to glare at the chibi's.

"Get up here and help me already!" Turles snapped at the pair.

* * *

"I can't believe it took HALF AN HOUR to get you loose." Trunks complained, shaking his aching arms. Goten was lying on the floor out of breath, with a pair of bent hedge clippers next to him. Turles stared fearfully at the mass of hair next to him. 

"That's the last time I'm ever putting any limb near his hair." Trunks nodded in agreement.

"Next time some threat to the universe attacks Earth, we'll just throw Mr. Raditz at them."

Goten sat up, nodding "I bet even Majin Buu wouldn't have stood a chance against Uncle 'Ditzu's hair!" Raditz sweatdropped at the chibi's comment; then rubbed his head subconsciously.

"It's not MY fault I was born with hair like this…" He grumbled quietly. Meanwhile, Trunks was once again being outwitted by the CPU. After a few more minutes, he flopped back down, utterly frustrated with the lack of reward his efforts reaped. Raditz scared at the screen intently, as the elder of the two demi-saiyans started to curse.

"You know…" Turles started, holding his arm away from the larger saiyan "Maybe you should have a go at this, seen as you can defeat computers and all." Raditz stared at him for a moment, then rolled his eyes.

"I'm not bouncing around like an idiot on that."

"Ok then I'll raise the stakes a little." The Goku-esque saiyan grinned "If you get a score in the top 3, then I'll be your servant for a month. If you don't, you have to be my servant for a month. If you try to back out of this deal… I'll tell Chichi who wiped the computers memory." Turles grinned manically

"Damn evil manipulative…" Raditz hissed. The other saiyan was already holding out a pink frilly apron, along with an innocent expression on his face. "Fine! I'll play the stupid game"

Raditz stood up, letting his tail lash about angrily. He removed his boots so that he didn't damage the dance mat. He took a few moments to study all the markings, assuming the arrows were what appeared on the screen which corresponded to the part he had to press in time with the game. The next thing was to choose a song. Not knowing how the system worked, Raditz scrolled through a couple of menus, finally deciding on a song called 'Hikari no Willpower'.

"Uh…. That wasn't such a good idea." Trunks spoke up

"Why?"

"The dances get harder as you go down the list."

Raditz stared back at the screen, realising the song he'd picked was right at the bottom of the list. Turles was already waving the pink frilly apron on victory.

"Damnit…." He muttered just as the dance screen came up. "Well I guess I have no choice…" The song title was announced, on what seemed to be a live version of the song as a crowd could be heard in the background. It took him a few seconds to get a feel for the beat behind the song, then the arrows on the screen that were appearing almost in impossible combinations made complete sense.

Just as Hironobu Kageyama kicked in, Raditz' style fell together. Each movement was purposely made to hit the right arrows for the correct length of time. There were flourishes of golden sparkles covering the screen, along with en ever-growing score. After the first verse, Raditz had slowly integrated extra movements to make the task look almost effortless.

"Oh…. My…. Dende…" Trunks' jaw nearly dropped to the ground "It's like he's been playing it for forever!" The demi-saiyan let out the occasional twitch, as _NO ONE_ was ever better than him at video games… of course; this was slightly different to the average game.

"Uncle Raditz is really good at it." Goten's eyes sparkled in awe "I gotta learn how to play like that!" he chirped, bouncing up and down on the sofa. Unfortunately the force of the bouncing sent Turles crashing into the ceiling.

"Oww…" Turles moaned in pain. Gravity decided to kick in at that moment in time, sending the bruised saiyan crashing back into the floor, almost flattening Raditz in the process. Fortunately for him, the haired saiyan had just danced out of the way. Turles' head connected with one arrow, earning a perfect hit for that beat. He bounced to his feet, twitching slightly.

"This is just NOT my day…" he hissed, glaring in Goten's direction.

"Woohoo!" A triumphant squeal came from behind Turles. He turned around slowly to see Raditz performing his own little victory dance. "I won!" Surely enough, there was a score at the top of the list, at least quadrupling the previous score. Raditz turned to Turles, grinning.

"Ugh… this is SO not my day." Turles whined.

* * *

Three weeks later, four figures walked down a packed street, one however was carrying all the packages. 

"Ah, this is the life, eh?" Raditz grinned down at the two demi-saiyans. Goten had clamped onto his uncles hand for fear of getting lost in the sea of people. Trunks on the other hand was happily scarfing down some caramel cod on a stick.

Turles on the other hand, wasn't as happy. Normally shopping wasn't a saiyans idea of fun; however, Raditz had taken the liberty to make Turles' life a living hell through the bet that he'd lost. The mentioned saiyan glared at the walking mass of hair in front of him.

Something caught Trunks' eye as they walked down the crowded street. There seemed to be a mass of people at the arcade, some kind of competition. The chibi looked around slowly before tugging insistently at the large saiyans mane of hair. Raditz paused mid-step as his centre of gravity suddenly changed due to an unseen force. He glances downward to see Trunks sweatdropping at the position the large saiyan was balancing in.

"What?" Raditz glared slightly.

"There's some kind of tournament going on… lets go see what it is!"

"Sure." Raditz was feeling pretty generous so the small group wormed their way through the crowd slowly to the tournament area. There were several machines barricaded off with a small number of people dancing on them in time to things flying on the screen. It only took a few moments for Raditz to realise what the tournament was.

"It's…" Trunks started

"… A DDR tournament!" Raditz finished, his eyes starting to sparkle with glee, kind of like when Goku first fought Janenba. The large saiyan gave a whoop of joy, before grinning at the others.

"You're going to enter, Uncle Raditz?" Goten looked up at him.

"Of course I'm going to enter, then when I win I'll buy you two some Ice cream."

"YAY! Ice cream!" Goten cheered.

"Hey not so fast!" A new voice piped up behind the group. All four turned to the new person only two actually recognising the person. Raditz looked to Turles, confused, who also looked as puzzled as the larger saiyan. Trunks and Goten stood in front of Raditz grinning devilishly.

"It's Yamcha!" Goten announced happily

"Uh… who?" Raditz blinked slowly at his nephew. He wasn't really bothered but the chibi's seemed to know who this random human with bad taste clothes was.

"Yamcha." Trunks repeated. "He's mom's old Boyfriend, but he's still mad at my 'Tousan for winning. " The demi- saiyan grinned slightly, noting the multiple shades of red the scarred human had turned.

"Shut up you little monster!" Yamcha hissed, a vein popping out on his forehead. Trunks just grinned.

"You can't beat Raditz. We're gonna win and get our ice cream!"

"Yeah!" Goten pumped his fist into the air, happening to knock some poor person out that was walking by. Yamcha paused, looking at the large hairy saiyan, his expression adopted the 'where have I seen you before' sort of look.

"Hey, I know you!" Turles popped out from under a mountain of shopping "My minions blew up your air-ship when we first came to earth to plant the tree of might." Turles grinned in a Goku-ish way. What didn't help the situation was the fact the saiyan was wearing orange and blue, purely to confuse the people that didn't know he was alive.

"Holy… Dende!" Yamcha dropped into a defensive guard. "I thought Goku destroyed you long ago Turles!"

"He did."

"The how are you?"

"Dragonballs." Turles grinned "Vegeta was a little POed with Kakarotto and Raditzu… and decided to take it out on another saiyan."

Yamcha blinked "Raditzu?" The walking mass of hair of a saiyan waved at him blankly.

"Hi there." Raditz grinned slightly

"Why do you look familiar?" Yamcha tilted his head slightly, causing Goten and Trunks to giggle.

"That's because I'm Kakarotto's big brother."

"Oh…" Yamcha looked bewildered. "Well, I can still beat you at a video game!"

"You wish. Fine let's hurry this up." Raditz said before spinning on his heel toward the registration stand.

"Oooh! I'm SO going to beat you!" Yamcha huffed, following the saiyan.

* * *

Some time later, both Yamcha and Raditz had torn up the opposition using their lightning fast reflexes. Now it was time for the finals. 

"Go YAMUCHA! Go YAMUCHA!" Best part of the crowd was cheering for the human, seen as he was a sports legend among the humans. Raditz, however, wasn't really intimidated by the lack of support. He had an extra limb to help his efforts AND the speed of a super saiya-jin to boot.

"Go Uncle Raditz!"

"Yeah! Win so we can get LOTS of ice cream!" Trunks grinned, causing Raditz to sweatdrop.

"Look there's no need to cheer him on. We ALL know he's going to win." Turles bopped the two kids on the head with a shopping bag.

Trunks whimpered "Tell that to them." He pointed towards the masses that had created banners and signs to support Yamcha.

"Yeah well, they don't count. They're stupid"

"_ATTENTION EVERYONE!_" A loud voice spoke over the loud speaker. "_The final round will now commence. Both participants have fought bravely to get this far, but only one can be the victor! In the final round, the song will be… 'Hikari no Willpower'! WOW! What a difficult song even for our challengers_."

"Yeah right…" Raditz rolled his eyes and then started to grin.

"Ugh… I was hoping for something a little easier…" Yamcha muttered, leaning against the machine.

The announcer made his way over to the space between the two stations. "We wish you both the best of luck. Any final words?" He held the microphone out to Raditz, who stared at the small black object for a moment.

"Well, I already warned my opponent that he can not defeat me… and he will not. This is my favourite track." The announcer drew back the microphone, taken back by the declaration of victory.

"And do you, Yamcha, have any last words. The crowd is obviously rooting for you."

"I thank all my loyal fans from the crowd…" He paused to blow a kiss to the girls, most of which fainted. "And let's get this show on the road."

"There you have it folks." The announcer said dramatically "Now, let the battle commence!"

A deafening roar erupted from the crowd, causing Trunks and Turles to wince in pain. With that, the opening bard played, amplified through the speakers. Soon, the first moves started to fly up onto the screen. Both warriors were evenly matched, scoring perfectly during the early stages of the song.

The crowd cheered and clapped along with the music, encouraging the contests to show off to the fullest of their ability. It was after the first chorus that Yamcha started to feel the pain. He glanced across at Raditz who seemed to be having as much trouble as he was… or it looked that way from the outside.

"Heh you're not as good as you think you are." Yamcha boasted, catching the large saiyans attention. The former desert bandit just grinned at his luck. It was possible that he could defeat a full blood saiyan AFTER all, maybe just not in a real battle.

"Uncle Raditz! Show him what you're really made of!" Goten cheered, bouncing around Trunks and Turles. As the song entered the most difficult part – the stretch between the second chorus and the final part, the large saiyan decided to pull out his 'Secret weapon'.

"Well, you're good." He grinned at Yamcha "But not good enough…" To the crowd's astonishment, the mass of hair decided to completely defy the laws of nature, turning from a midnight black to a shimmering gold, brighter than the sun. Along with that, Raditz started to dance, not just press the right part of the pad, but actually dance in time to the music, while scoring perfect hits.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've never seen anything like it before! Our large contestant is making this look like child's play! Just look at the way he twists to meet the target in time! This is stupendous!"

Yamcha took a moment to look over at the large saiyan… who was now a super saiyan and dancing around as if it was second nature to him. The crowd slowly started to cheer again, only this time for the golden – haired saiyan. By the time the song had finished, the crowd was cheering for Raditz' victory… along with Trunks and Goten for the prospect of ice cream.

"That was stupendous! Here is your prize!" The announcer handed Raditz an envelope full of cash, before turning to the audience "Let's hear it for both of these terrific warriors!" Once again the crowd responded with a deafening cheer. Raditz turned to Yamcha, grinning.

"I told you so."

"No need to rub it in…" He grumbled, kicking a stray soda can into a wall.

"Way to go!" Goten jumped onto Raditz shoulders, beaming. "You were cool! Way cooler than 'niichan! You gotta teach me how to do that!"

Raditz was almost flattened by the chibi. Dancing was one thing, being near- tackled in the head by the son of Kakarotto was a different matter altogether. His tail wagged happily in the air, causing Turles to sweatdrop.

"Alright, who wants ice cream?"

Both chibi's hands shot up into the air

"Let's go then."

Raditz, Goten (who was still clinging to his uncle's head), Trunks and Turles left the arcade, leaving a sulking Yamcha behind.

* * *

_**END**_

* * *

Well how was it? Yeah I know, it was a random idea and I havent been writing for ages.  
Raditz: Its not her fault . University can be evil.  
- Nodding - Please R&R I'll get some more done on my other fics soon. 


End file.
